Kikyo's Sadness and Inuyasha's Love
by kumagorobunny
Summary: Full Summary Inside...
1. Kikyo Come Back to Me

_Yeah! I got time to write my second Fanfic..._

**Kikyo's sadness and Inuyasha's Love**

**Kikyo... Come back to me...**

Summary - It was 3 years from now that the last relative of Kikyo died, Kaede. Naraku killed her, he developed a new power that Kikyo couldn't figure out yet, but she will. She will take revenge for her sister. Kikyo knew that she can't kill Naraku all by herself. Her sadness made her weaker and weaker everyday. She must find someone to help her. Together they can defeat Naraku... but who?

Now... on with the story...

"Inuyasha... Where are you?" asked Kagome silently in a dark cold room. It was night and Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping in the same room. Kagome woke up in the middle of the night disappointed to see that Inuyasha wasnot beside her. She got out of her bed and walked outside. She saw Inuyasha sitting on top of a big hill looking up at the stars. 'He must be thinking about Kikyo' thought Kagome. She walked silently beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew she was there and said "Hey, why are you up so late?" Kagome didn't answered. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha just kept on looking at the sky. Kagome was right, Inuyasha was thinking of Kagome. Kagome knew that he would always love Kikyo more. "Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?" Kagome asked politely. Just to make sure she was right. She knew that Inuyasha would either lie or not say anything. Inuyasha just kept looking at the sky.

**Next Morning**

Kagome woke up and yawned. "Lady Kagome, have you seen Inuyasha.?"asked Miroku opening the door. "No I haven't, but I saw him last night. He was outside. Did you go outside to see if he is there yet?" said Kagome who yawned again then rubbed her eyes. "Yes, we have checked everywhere around the building." said Miroku sounding really worried. "Don't worry... he should know to come back soon anyways." So Miroku apoligizes for going in without knocking. Then Kagome went back to sleep. She went fast asleep.

**Kagome's Dream**

While sleeping... Kagome had a nightmare. She dreamed about _Inuyasha and Kikyo_ being together again. She saw an image. It was Inuyasha with another girl. Kagome looked closer in her mind... Hey that's Kikyo... 'Kagome didn't know, but while dreaming of this she had a tear fall out' Back to the dream... Inuyasha and Kikyo were hugging eachother, then Kikyo...  
"Kagome..." yelled Sango outside her room. Then Sango opened the door. "Are you alright" she asked. "You were screaming and screaming. Everyone could hear you from outside" said Sango. Kagome stood up and quickly she said "I am going to find Inuyasha... ALONE.." Then she went out of the building and went off to find Inuyasha.

**Is Inuyasha really with Kikyo?**

Inuyasha tried to find Kikyo quickly...he knew that the others would worry about him. He stopped when someone came in front of him. It was Kikyo! "What do you want?" asked Kikyo. "I... uh..." Inuyasha murmured. He didn't say anything for a long time.

_End of this chapter... if it is too short... I will try to make it longer next time!_


	2. Kikyo meets Sesshoumaru

_Yeah... My 2nd Chapter! Btw... I changed it into a Kikyo and Sesshoumaru fic... well... I might change it again if you guys want me to..._

**Kikyo meets Sesshoumaru**

"Kikyo... may you... uh..." murmured Inuyasha with frustration. "If you are not going to tell me, I will go." said Kikyo and walked away. Inuyasha was going to ask her if she wants to join him and the others to find Naraku and defeat him. He was too shy. He felt likegoing afterher, but he didn't. So he just walked back to where Kagome and the others were.

Meanwhile, while Kikyo was walking, she scent something, it was coming closer and closer to her. She turned around. There stood a handsome lord. "So, I was right, it was you whom I scent. I have been waiting a while. It has been mating season for the lords. All the other lords are trying to make me mate someone..." said Sesshoumaru. "Don't tell me you want me to be your mate!" inturupted Kikyo. "No, I want you to help me find a mate." Sesshoumaru said very calmly. You could tell he isn't though. "Well then, why can't you find someone else. I am busy... But...Well...Inuyasha has something to tell me, but he won't say it... If you could make him tell me. I know the perfect women for you. What do you say?" said Kikyo. "We'll see.." was the reply Sesshoumaru gave and went away.

Now, that Kikyo has no more distractions. She sat down on a branch at a nearby tree thinking of her own problem. If I find a person to help me slay Naraku, it has to be someone strong and brave! Still, who could do that. She could list too many strong people. Though, she could think of two that she thinks are REALLY strong. Which they are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Who should she choose. "This is a pretty hard dicision. Maybe I should pick Inuyasha. He is easier to communicate with, but Sesshoumaru.. to me is a little stronger. Maybe I'm wrong maybe..." Kikyo stopped. Then she fell asleep.

"Kirara! Where are you!" cried Sango. "Don't worry so much Sango, Kirara know the way home..." said Inuyasha. "But... what if she's lost." murmured Sango. While Sango doesn't know where Kirara is... Kirara was just walking around in the forest nearby that Sango didn't check there. Kirara sniffed and sniffed. She followed the nice smell she scent. Then it led her to KIKYO...! Kirara pounced onto her. Then she slept on her. The good thing was that it was night that Sango figured out that Kirara was gone. That means Kikyo is asleep right now. The night went on...

_Short chapter again.. I tried my best..._


End file.
